Love Will Find A Way
by Tinora Turner
Summary: Elizabeth's father is dying, she makes him a promise. To marry James Norrington, but she isn't in love with the commodore. And now James wouldn't let her go see Will. Will Elizabeth find a way to be with Will? Read to find out! WE, of course!
1. Bad news

Chapter One: Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own this savvy? I shouldn't have to say that but I will if it will make them quit crying.

Summary: This chapter doesn't have much romance in it but I promise there's be more later!! Elizabeth is 17 and Will is 18, I'm not following the story line of the movies. But the characters backgrounds are the same!! Well just read and enjoy!!

* * *

"Miss Swann are you listening?" Lady Trina asked in her strict, no nonsense tone of voice. Elizabeth looked up abruptly, all the other girls sitting around the large table were staring at her, some with pity and others with annoyance. Lady Trina looked down her narrow nose at Elizabeth, her grayish eyes accusing, her lips pressed thinly together. Elizabeth lowered her gaze, pretending to suddenly become very intrigued with the empty tea cup in front of her. It was rather pretty, creamy white with the colorful leave and flower designs covering the rim. Lady Trina sighed. "How I'm I going to teach you the proper ways to drink, serve and refuse tea if you wouldn't pay attention? A proper young lady must live in the present, _not _be daydreaming of unrealities and making fantasies up in her head all day, understood?"

A chorus of giggles erupted around the tables from the other young ladies, Elizabeth felt her face turn red. She wished she could crawl under the table away from everyone else here. But of course that would only cause more trouble. No one here would ever understand her, because she wasn't like most high ranking daughters who strutted around like peacocks and spent hours brushing their hair. Not that she didn't keep herself looking nice, she just didn't get carried away with fashion. Trina eyed the gigglers, clearing her throat meaningfully. "Ladies." they quickly silenced and Lady Trina returned her piercing glare back to Elizabeth, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Yes Madam." she said softly. Though she really felt like saying. _Will _isn't _a fantasy, he's real!_ _And much more interesting then stupid tea! _Truth was she didn't care the least about proper tea drinking, serving or anything else, it was just another lesson her father considered a must for all respectable young ladies. _She_ would much rather being swimming in the sea, riding her horse through a meadow or even better playing pirates with Will. In fact that's what she'd been thinking about before being interrupted. Will was lucky, he didn't have to sit through boring lessons everyday, all the while acting like he liked them when in reality he hated them. He didn't have to worry about being proper or the 'perfect Governor's daughter'. He didn't have to put up with all the inconveniences that went along with a fancy title either. From her perspective William Turner was free and she couldn't wait to see him again. He was so strong, so sweet and understanding—plus he had the cutest smile in the world…so yeah! He was perfect!

"Miss Swann, will you please show us the correct way to pour your guests tea?" Lady Trina asked formally.

Elizabeth sighed inwardly, forcing herself to once again focus on the task at hand, if she didn't keep up with the others Lady Trina would be all over her father, and she didn't want him to know. So for the time being she resigned herself to tea lessons.

After tea lessons came dancing which she liked a little better, at least she was doing more then just sitting there practicing manners. However she wasn't there but ten minutes before a familiar servant burst in, he was panting slightly. Elizabeth recognized him as the boy who's usual task was to carry out messages. He went right over to the teacher of their class, and began hurriedly explaining what was going on—but in a voice too low for Elizabeth to hear. He appeared quite pale and anxious which worried her a fair amount. What if something bad had happened? She didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Miss Swann." her teacher called to her. "You have my leave to go home now."

Elizabeth didn't need to be asked twice, her father rarely called her home like this and every single occasion had been for a bad reason. She had no mind to believe this time would be any different. The other girls glanced at her as she followed in the young boy's wake as he walked swiftly towards the door. Some with smug looks on their faces, she knew what they were thinking. _Serves the spoiled brat right! _She walked calmly past them even though she felt like running, not from them of course. But she knew something bad was going on and wanted to know what it was. She began running through her head some possibilities. Had her mare somehow hurt herself, badly enough that she might need to be put down? Or maybe Estrella had done something that needed her assistance to fix, that could be! After all she had done something like that once before. Or maybe something awful had happened to her father….or Will!

As soon as they were outside Elizabeth began showering the boy mercilessly with questions. "What happened? Why was I sent for? Is someone hurt, sick? Nothing's wrong with Will right? Tell me he's okay!" she knew she was being unreasonable but ever since her mother had died tem years ago she'd had a fear about people close to her dying.

"Well…I…" the boy stammered nervously.

"I knew it!" she exploded. "Take me to him!"

The boy cleared his throat nervously, appearing quite confused by her hysterical fit. "I…I don't know who this Will is My Lady, but that's not why I'm here." he coughed politely. "I'm here because the Governor has fallen very ill."

Relief washed over her, Will was fine then! But then the reality of what he'd just said began to sink in. Maybe Will was alright but her father wasn't! But for some reason she felt much calmer knowing her friend wasn't the victim, shouldn't she be even more unset about her father? He was, after all, the only relative she had left that she knew of.

"Let's go then." Elizabeth said steadily.

"At once My Lady." the boy replied with much more confidence then before.

Elizabeth walked as fast as she possibly could without actually breaking into a run, all the while cursing customs which strictly forbade her to move at a quicker pace. She probably made quite the sight, following behind a boy barely old enough to be called a young man, looking like she was about to take off any second. Not to mention her heavy dress with its extra tight corset and the stupid tiny shoes that her feet just _barely _fit in. _At least all I had to do with hair my was put it in a pony tail! _

Once they got to the mansion Elizabeth was forced to wait in the main room while the messenger hurried off, saying something about needing to talk to the doctor. She began fidgeting in a very un-lady-like manner.

"Hello Miss Swann." said a familiar voice. "I must say you look lovely today."

Elizabeth turned her head to look at the man, she already knew who it was. "Hello commodore Norrington." she replied though he was the last person in the world she wanted to talk to right now.

"Please call me James, there's no need for formality amongst friends." James requested from his seat on the sofa, he was sitting in a very lazy manner—which greatly denigrated his actual status.

Elizabeth smiled thinly but said nothing. _He was the one calling me Miss Swann. What's he doing here anyway?_

"I came here to keep you company," Norrington informed her as if reading her thoughts. "I know this is going to be hard on you."

Elizabeth held back the urge to snort. "I'm sure I'll be just fine thank you."

James smiled, shaking his head. "You don't need to act tough in front of me."

She ground her teeth in frustration. Why did he always have to come around and pester her? She didn't like this man at all, he was always staring at her as if he wanted to do more then just talk. She was saved from more awkwardness by the message boy who she finally remembered as Alex.

"You can see your father now Miss." Alex said quietly, then turning to the commodore. "Can I get you anything sir?"

"No thank you." James said, smiling sweetly at Elizabeth who rolled her eyes before leaving the room. She really didn't have time to worry about him anyway. As she walked down the narrow hall leading to her father's room her mind started to take over again. Elizabeth had been through this way so many times she knew every tapestry, painting and decoration by heart, which allowed her mind to wander. The only sound was her footsteps echoing through the stone mansion, to keep her company. _What if father never gets better? What if he dies just like mother? Will I be able to take that? Oh, I wish Will were here!_

When she got to her father's room she hesitated just outside the closed door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door with a shaking hand. Her father was laying on his bed covered with blankets, he stirred slightly when she entered. She was relieved to see him alone.

"Lizzy?" he questioned weakly.

"I'm here father." Elizabeth replied, biting back tears. She picked up his cold, pale hand, pulling it close to her face. He looked simply awful! _A lot like Mother before she died._

A smile spread across his worn face, and caressed her cheek softly. "Don't cry my dear." he wiped away a tear that slipped her guard and trailed down her face. Elizabeth only nodded she couldn't say anything around the lump in her throat. The Governor coughed violently, spitting up blood.

Alarmed Elizabeth started to get up. "I'll go get the doctor."

But he shook his head, tightening his fragile grip on her arm. "No Lizzy, just listen, please!" she could tell every word was forced. "I need to tell you something."

She swallowed hard, as he took shallow, uneven breaths of air. "What is it?" she managed.

He closed his eyes momentarily before saying, "You're old enough to get married and start a family now."

"What?" she exclaimed in shock. "Well yes I guess so but…"

"Lizzy," her father interrupted her. "I…I want you to marry commodore Norrington, so he can take over in my place." he stopped to catch his breath.

"But…I, what about Will?" Elizabeth choked. "And why to I need to worry about all that now? You're going to get better, you'll see!" she only wished she could believe her own words.

"No just listen." her father pleaded. "I'm dying, it's that simple—no use fighting it. And I want to ensure the best for you, James is rich he can proved for your needs, give you whatever you could ever want. He's a good man Lizzy."

_Maybe so, but that's all he'll ever be to me. A good man. And all I'll ever be to him is another possession, a pretty young lady to brag about. _She tried to act brave for her father but failed. "He doesn't love me though, not like Will." she sniffed. "Stay here, don't leave me alone, I can't live without you!"

"Lizzy, Will is…is just a blacksmith's apprentice and too young, how could he…" the Governor coughed again, grimacing in pain. "possibly proved for you both?" he finished when he could talk.

"Well…" Elizabeth began.

"Just promise me you'll marry James." he insisted, his voice barely a whisper.

"I…" she couldn't continue, the lump in her throat was just too big. _No you can't die! Don't leave me alone!_

"Promise me." he squeezed her arm.

She nodded softly. "Okay…okay I will, I promise."

Her father smiled, his hand relaxed and dropped back on the blankets. He closed his eyes, his breathing was steadily getting weaker.

"No! No dad!" Elizabeth wailed, she hadn't called him that since she was a little girl. "Don't go, don't leave me here alone dad! I…please dad I love you!" she sobbed uncontrollably, it was nothing short of a miracle that she didn't have the whole house in here by now. "You have to stay here with me, you're too young to die!"

The Governor's eyes flickered open for a moment, locking with hers. "I love you Lizzy." he uttered, then he was gone.

* * *

Please review and tell me want you think!! Or at least let me know you read it!!!


	2. Comfort in your arms

Chapter two: Comfort in your arms

Declaimer: Well duh! I don't own anything!

Just read, that's all I can say to you LOL!!

* * *

Elizabeth left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Her whole body felt numb, cold like she'd just awoken from a bad dream, the things back there weren't real. But at the same time she knew they had happened, for the empty ache in her heart didn't subside, the events didn't get less vivid with every pasting moment. In fact they became clearer, more and more a horrible reality. She _felt _a deep sorrow she'd never experienced before, but it was distant like it was happening to someone else not her. However what lay heaviest on her heart was her promise, to marry the commodore. That _was_ happening to her in every sense of the word. She hadn't a speck of love for the cold, stone like creature._ He might be a good, even honorable man but there's no way I'm going to be stuck with him my whole life! _

When she returned to the main room everyone—even Alex, was waiting for her. They all turned their glances on her the second she appeared.

"How is he?" the doctor asked gently, he was a slender man with a short brown beard and fairly short hair of the same coppery brown color. He had the on the traditional white clothes that all doctors wore. His soft green eyes looked at her questioningly.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip, shaking her head wordlessly. A lump once again forming in her throat.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry." he said quietly before getting up and leaving the room.

James raised an eye brow but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Elizabeth hung her head, pulling her honey colored hair out of its pony tail so it could hid her face from view. "My father request you to take over in his stead, everything is to be turned over in your name."

James cleared his throat. "It would be my honor." he stated simply. He knew there was more to this then she was letting on, but right now he didn't want to press her. _Her father asked her to marry me, and she's fighting_ _it. After all that's really the only way I can truly be Governor._

"Yes, well if you'll excuse me I will be going to my room for the time being." Elizabeth bowed slightly even though the last thing she felt like doing was being formal with the commodore. She made a hurried departure before anyone could stop her, she had no real intentions of going to her room. There was only person in the world that could cheer her up now—Will! Even now her heart skipped a beat at the thought of the shy young man, he'd understand…after all his mother had died, like hers when he was just a boy and he didn't know a thing concerning his father. _So in a way he's just as alone as I am. _

Elizabeth made for the back door that opened up into the family garden, she would just have to circle around to the front of the manor to get to the street that led to the blacksmith. Usually she just went out the front door, that was much easier and quicker, but Norrington would try and stop her if he knew where she was going and, more importantly why.

Elizabeth pasted the beautiful flowers without even really seeing them, nothing looked pretty to her right now. Once she was on the street it was just a short walk to the blacksmith. _I hope he's here!_ Smoke was rising from the chimney when she stepped up to the wooden door. _He'd better be here! I'm not in the mood to talk to Mr. Brown. _She took a deep breath a pushed the door open, it creaked loudly on its ill oiled hinges. She peered inside, the place was dimly lit compared to the bright day and dust floated in the air enhanced in definition by sun rays leaking in though the windows.

"Will?" she called softly. When she got no answer Elizabeth decided to go ahead and go in. It wasn't like she was trespassing or anything. She held her breath, listening for the slightest sound that would betray another person's presence. "Will, are you in here?" this time she called a little louder. Still nothing. In fact the place was completely deserted, after looking the whole room over thoroughly Elizabeth sit down with her back to the door. Neither man were here and there was no telling when they'd be back.

The sounds of Port Royal just barely reached her ears, Elizabeth buried her head in her hands. She didn't want to cry—really, but there was no one here to see her. Before she knew it she was sobbing, letting the grief overwhelm her—to was easier then trying to be brave. _I'm being a baby, and I don't care. _So engrossed was she in her sorrow she didn't even hear the door open, or the soft footsteps behind her.

Suddenly Elizabeth felt a strong, yet gentle hand resting on her shoulder. "Lizzy, what's wrong?" asked a familiar voice filled with concern.

Elizabeth jumped violently, yelping in surprise, getting up and spinning around—all in the same moment. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. "Will!" she shrieked upon recognizing who it was, without thinking she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She buried her face in his strong chest, letting his shirt dry the tears from her eyes.

Will on the other hand went from concerned to shocked to embarrassed in five seconds flat. _Good thing she's not looking at my face!_ But he could plainly see that she needed support so he pulled her closer (if that was possible) with his left hand, using his right to stroke her honey colored hair gently. "SShh, it's okay." he muttered, unsure of else to say. As Elizabeth's breathing slowly returned to normal Will felt his embarrassment ebb, no one else was here—though his was sure Mr. Brown would be along any time now—and he really did enjoy holding her. It wasn't something she let him do often either, always saying how weak it would make her look. Will rolled his eyes. _Anyone who thinks she's weak needs their head examined! _But his enjoyment didn't last long, for in the next instant he realized something awful must have happened for her to be clinging to him like he was the last thing left in this world. _Well whatever it is I'll help her get through it._

"Will." Elizabeth said at length, still letting him hold her though she'd loosened her grip significantly. "I…"

"What are you two love birds doing?" asked a gruff voice. Mr. Brown opened the door all the way, letting in the sun's bright rays.

"Well I…" Will squinted as the bright light flooded in, his face once again turning an astonishing shade of red.

Elizabeth quickly untangled herself from the young man's arms, staring at the floor she merely said. "Oops."

Will glanced at her, confused by her statement, until he realized she wasn't referring to what the blacksmith owner had said—for the man was so drunk he'd already collapsed in his chair—but rather the mess she'd made of Will's cotton shirt. He smiled at her, a smile she didn't even try to return. "Don't worry about it, I've got lots of them."

"Yes, I know…" Suddenly Elizabeth felt rather stupid and she turned away running as fast as she could towards the still open door. _He's going to think I'm a baby! I have to get out of here! _But she didn't make any farther then out the door because Will grab a strong, yet gentle hold of her shoulders, spinning her around so she was facing him. "Lizzy, what's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin with his hand so he could look in her eyes.

Elizabeth let out a shakily breath, she felt both comforted and agitated by his firm hold on her, and terribly afraid to look him in the eyes—not afraid of him, for she knew he'd never hurt her in any way. But rather fearful that _she'd _hurt him if he saw how upset she truly was. Nevertheless she couldn't break contact with him, even though his hazel eyes seemed to burn through her very soul, he held only concern and love for her. Finally averting his gaze Will kissed the top of her head, making her shiver in excitement. _He knows what he's doing. _she thought gratefully.

But in fact Will didn't have the faintest notion how he was affecting her, not any more then she realized how her very presence was impacting him. Will swallowed hard, she was beautiful dressed up like a princess in her fancy clothes—he'd never seen her in what would be considered proper clothes for a young lady. He smiled. _Because she always wants to dress like a boy and play pirates!_ He always known she was beautiful but now that she was finally showing her feminine side he found she was stirring his heart in ways he'd thought impossible and he wanted nothing more then to comfort her in every way conceivable.

"Elizabeth." he said at length. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Okay." Elizabeth said, finally letting herself relax completely in Will's strong, yet gentle arms. "But not here, somewhere else where no one can find us." she closed her eyes, his steady, calm breathing soothed her farther—soon she too was breathing fairly normally.

Will thought a moment. "How about the field that you're always taking me to, trying to get me to ride those beasts?"

Elizabeth smiled despite herself. She was always trying to get Will to ride the horses with her but he never would, no matter how hard she pleaded with him. He would say something like "they're too stinky" or "why do I want to trust my life to those dumb creatures?" boys!

"You don't like horses." she reminded him. "What if I ask you to ride one?"

Will was terribly relieved that Elizabeth felt good enough to tease him, even if as was about horses. "I'll say no as always." he replied. "You won't catch me dead riding one of those beasts."

Elizabeth punched Will lightly on the arm. "They're horses not beasts." suddenly she turned away from him. _You won't catch me DEAD riding one of those beasts. _A wave of sorrow washed over her but she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind.Will didn't even notice, which made she angry. _Why doesn't he realize what he's doing? _But the other side of her brain was just as quick at answering. _You haven't even told him what's wrong yet! _

Collecting herself Elizabeth grabbed Will's arm and lead him to the field.

* * *

Thanks to my first two reviewers Girlz-Rule and QuidditchGirl30, you two rock!!!!! Now if I could get some more reviews I'd be really happy!!! 


	3. The Meaning Of Freedom

Chapter Three: The meaning of freedom

Declaimer: Not mine!

* * *

The wind blew her hair back, she'd let it out of the pony tail even though she knew it would be all tangled after this. The slender girl shrugged when the thought occurred to her, she could worry about that later. Right now she was happy to simply feel the powerful animal beneath her and watch the green grass fly by under the stallion's black hooves. She smiled, feeling so free riding the horse through the wide, open field with no saddle or reins just the two both them running wild.

"Elizabeth!" Will called to her, breaking Elizabeth's concentration. "I really hate it when you ride that wild beast around with _nothing _on him." maybe she liked risking her life (at least that's the way he looked at it) but Will was anything but excited about her doing it.

"Oh Will." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "You worry too much!" she urged the stallion on to an even faster pace. She'd been riding horses most of her life, so she knew how to handle him.

Will winced. Was she doing this just to tease him? "Elizabeth please, you know how I feel about you doing that." Will bit his lip, he'd never told her _why _he didn't like her around horses—he shook his head to rid himself of the bad memories, now was not the time to think about that. "Well if you hurt yourself don't come crying to me." he tried without much success to make light of the matter. _Please Elizabeth stop riding that stallion! _

Elizabeth noticed how upset Will seemed so she reluctantly signaled her mount to stop so she could slide off. She straightened her dress before walking over to him. Will mentally shook his head; how on earth could she ride in a dress?

"Will, is there something you'd like to tell me?" Elizabeth asked gently. He always looked so anxious when she rode, and he usually didn't act like that—he wasn't someone who worried about everything. _Except he totally freaks out when I go near a horse._

"It's nothing, really." replied Will, smiling weakly at her, hoping to cover up just how afraid he really was for her. "I'm fine."

But Elizabeth didn't believe him. "Will." she pressed reproachfully."I keep feeling like there's something you're not telling me, and its not a good feeling." she turned away, Will was the only person she had left now, she wanted him to trust her. She wanted him to have someone to tell his troubles to, Elizabeth sighed, she felt free, protected and loved around Will. She wanted him to feel that way too.

Will, seeing how depressed she looked, quickly hugged her tightly. "We came here so you would tell me what's wrong, remember? Not to worry about my fears."

Elizabeth merely nodded. She felt much calmer about the whole thing now. Pulling away from Will she told him all that had just happened. Her eyes watered slightly when she got to the part where her father actually died but she didn't really start crying. "You're the only one I have left now." Elizabeth whispered, looking into his hazel eyes.

Will licked his lips, unsure as to what to say. He knew what it was like to be alone in the world, to loose your family and feel like you'd never be happy again. But that didn't mean he had the faintest notion how to comfort her. Will hadn't had anyone to reassure him until he'd met Elizabeth, and they'd been too young then to go real deep with anything. "Lizzy, I'm so sorry." he finally said, sitting down in the tall grass, motioning for her to sit next to him. She complied without hesitation, in fact she completely laid down, staring up at the blue sky absentmindedly. Will leaned over Elizabeth, putting his arms on neither side of her. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly, getting even closer to her.

"Maybe." she breathed, hoping he'd kiss her and knowing he was probably too shy, he'd never kissed her on the lips before. "I haven't told you the worse part yet though." she wiggled her nose, realizing that statement would ruin the moment.

"What?!" as Elizabeth had expected Will quickly backed off. He couldn't possibly imagine what could be worse then the news she'd already given him! "What in the world happened today?" he asked in shock.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at Will's dramatic reaction, but she quickly grew serious again. She suddenly felt rather shy, she concerned this worse then her father dying but would Will think the same? Elizabeth had been in love with him since that day they'd met, but what if he didn't feel the same way about her? Well now was as good a time as any to find out. "My father made me promise to marry Norrington before he died, but I don't want to marry him. He's too old for me and too formal." Elizabeth said in slight disgust. "Plus I never have and never will love him." gaining courage she added, "There's only one man in this world I'd ever want to marry and that's you."

Will turned bright red upon hearing this. "M…me?" he stammered, too apprehensive to look her in the eyes. Was he just hearing things, or had Elizabeth really said she wanted to marry _him_?

Laughing Elizabeth punched him playfully. "Yes you Mr. Turner. What's wrong, are you afraid of me?" she asked mildly, successfully covering up just how nervous she was.

"No." he managed to say. But weren't they a little young to worry about a commitment like that? He loved Elizabeth, no doubt about that but he didn't even have he own place and no guaranteed means of proving for both of them. Will remembered his mother telling him something before she'd died. _"Always remember son, when you marry someone they're putting a lot of faith in you_, _love is strong so never misuse your soul mate's trust. Your father betrayed me, I thought he'd always be there for me but he's not. I don't want you to do that, you can be better." _He didn't want to do what his father had done to his mother to Elizabeth. "Lizzy I love you—" but Will was unable to finish because she literally jumped on him, knocking him off balance.

"I love you too!" she whispered happily in his ear as they both fell into the grass. Elizabeth was half laying on Will, she kicked her feet on the ground. _Norrington would have a fit if he knew about this!_ She thought with satisfaction, placing her hand on Will's chest, she could feel his heart beating rapidly. Elizabeth gazed fondly at the boy under her, running her fingers gently though his thick, dark hair—she had him here, they were alone, why not? She slowly leaned down, closed her eyes and kissed Will passionately just like she'd seen her parents do before her mother had died. Will gasped in total surprise but didn't pull away. When their lips parted Elizabeth rolled off Will and sighed with content, she wanted to stay here forever with him and forget about her promise.

"Elizabeth." Will finally said, breaking the silence. "It's getting late you should probably get back, as should I."

Looking up she realized he was right, it was nearly sundown, she hadn't noticed how much time had gone by. The manor was right over the hill, but you couldn't see the field from the house because the hill hid it from view, which was why she came here when she wanted to be alone. This place was part of her land so technically she was still where she belonged. Elizabeth cuddled up to Will. "I don't want to go back there." she told him, watching the little band of horses being herded by the stallion she'd been riding earlier.

Will glared at her mockingly. "You better leave before you do something else improper." he said jokingly.

Elizabeth snorted in a very unladylike way. "Since when do _I _care what's proper or not?" she shook her head. "I spend half the day being polite and all that nonsense Will, right now I want to be free like you, I want to be able to do what I want not what other people think I should do. I'm tired of having to act like a lady." she pouted just thinking about all the lessons she had to take.

Will had to laugh at that. "I'm not free either. What ever made you think that?"

"Well, because you don't have to worry about what other people think about you, you're free to just be yourself." she replied.

An amused expression crossed Will's face. "Elizabeth, everyone is affected by the people around them, not just you, I mean I feel relaxed when I'm with some people and really nervous in the company of others. It's normal, I do worry about what people think about me too." he smiled kindly. "I don't feel free to be myself with just anyone."

Elizabeth sighed, maybe he was right, but she still felt he had the upper hand when it came right down to it. The sun had already slipped behind the mountains, soon it would be dark. Elizabeth gave Will a sideways glance as both of them got up off the ground. "I've never kissed anyone but you, and I plan to keep it that way."

"Yeah…well." Will laughed nervously, blushing as he brushed dry grass from his pants. "I've never kissed anyone like that either."

"That's because you're too shy and too decent to go around kissing every girl that throws herself at you." Elizabeth smiled warmly, for some reason the terrible events of the day seemed less horrible and less real with Will around to comfort her. As long as she had him around she'd make it through no matter what happened.

"You know," said Will, suddenly thoughtful. "I believe being free is a personal chose, you're only as free as you truly believe to be."

Elizabeth hugged him tightly. "You're my best friend Will, I love you." she whispered affectionately in his ear. "Good-bye for now." and with that she turned and began to make her way up the hill, one of the mares following in her wake in hopes of getting a scratch or two. Leaving Will staring after her as the last of the light faded from the shy.

"Good-bye, Elizabeth." he replied softly before leaving the field, still a little overwhelmed by the day's outcome.

* * *

Thanks for the reveiws you two!!!! Please people I want some more!


End file.
